Entity.Exekku
Entity.Exekku was previously called Entity.Sonic.EXE. Entity.Zoombuster renamed him. Entity.Exekku was first revealed when Entity.Zoombuster was imitating his exsistance, but because of the Irony System, he came and Entity.Zoombuster heard scratching from the door, which turned out to be Entity.Exekku. About to attack him, Entity.Exekku teleported behind Entity.Zoombuster, in attempts to attack Entity.Jeff. To get rid of Entity.Exekku, Entity.Zoombuster went downstairs quickly to play "Sanic Evenchure too" a fanmade horrible version of an original, and it turns out that somehow Entity.Exekku was allergic to the game, and burst into flames. (Another experience was brought up, when Entity.Zoombuster asked Entity.Exekku of what he thought about 'anime' and suppositively, Entity.Exekku combusted. Signs are, he's allergic to many more unknown things.) From that point, Entity.Exekku lived his life in Entity.Jeff's trashcan. From this, Entity.Zoombuster uses the threat of playing the game again to keep him from doing bad things. Later on in the story, Entity.Zoombuster learned about Entity.Exekku's horrible past during the Second Game Session, which was that he lived on the streets in the Human Dimension, where he met Entity.Jeff. Entity.Jeff was running down the sidewalk after the killing of his parents and his brother Liu. Suppositively, Entity.Exekku was in Entity.Jeff's way. He then shoved Entity.Exekku out of the way, and told him that he is garbage, and that if he ever got in his way again, that there would be trouble between the two of them. It was because of this that their dark rivalry started. *Entity.Exekku has sharp claws and sharp teeth, and has the ability to bleed hyperrealistic blood from his eyes. *Entity.Exekku spends alot of time in Entity.Jeff's trashcan, because he feels that what happened is his fault. *Has the ability to go through objects and floors. *Has no specific typing quirk, but doesn't usually use proper punctuation. Personality For the most part, Entity.Exekku tries to act tough, but because of his hard past he's very emotional, and his feelings are easily hurt. He's very selfconscious about his 'fluffy' ears, for he feels that he should be creepy, not cute. Entity.Exekku has shown multiple times that he is not at all self centered, and shows much concern for the others around him. For once, when Host.BEN was in danger of an attack from Entity.Jeff's insanity state, he spoke out, "BEN!" and "Look out!" Relationship to Entity.Zoombuster As time went on and Entity.Exekku got to understand/know Entity.Zoombuster better, Entity.Zoombuster become more like a fatherly figure for him. Multiple times in the past, Entity.Zoombuster found Entity.Exekku in Entity.Jeff's trashcan, and told him to get out. Before even knowing the story between Entity.Exekku and Entity.Jeff he said things like, "Well Jeff is a stupid," in convincing efforts to raise his self esteem. Relationships *'Entity.Dave:' : Although the two don't know each other well, there was an incident where Entity.Dave killed Entity.Exekku once for, "Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" by throwing his sword at his head. Entity.Exekku respawned right after however. Once as a tease, Entity.Dave asked Entity.Exekku about his ears. Entity.Exekku blushed and yelled at him. *'Entity.Slenderman:' : Around when Entity.Exekku was first introduced, (when he was still known as Entity.Sonic.EXE,) when Entity.Exekku's name was brought up, Entity.Slenderman would say things like, "Oh not again." and once even said, "I don't understand the dispute between him and Jeff." Which prooves hintings of Entity.Exekku and Entity.Jeff's backstory way before it was even revealed in a vision to Entity.Zoombuster during the Second Game Session. Other than saying, "He is a good fighter, and can be rather annoying." Entity.Slenderman hasn't been seen speaking to Entity.Exekku as of yet. Category:Haleyverse-Material